Vines of the Ghost Zone
by Captain Mabe
Summary: Technus finds out about Vine. God save Danny's soul.


**Vines of the Ghost Zone** by: Lady-Cynic and whimsicalapothecary (tumblr)

**Summary:** Technus finds out about Vine. God save Danny's soul

**A/N:** YOU CAN BLAME THIS ONE ON TWILA COS OH MY GOD THE SHIT WE MAKE UP! Also sorry for not being on here more often guys. Turns out graduating from school and having a life takes a lot of work.

**Prologue:**

Technus never gave the internet much thought. Back in his day, it was little more than a collection of code. He was much more interested in the computer engineering scene. But then it got big; really big. Now that he was dead and a ghost, he could wander the sea of code. It had grown so much, that he honestly didn't know what to think about it.

Gigabytes of code floated past him as he continued to swim around. He usually kept to the lighter waters of code, so deep within the sea of internet that not many people knew about it. He liked seeing how the humans interacted with each other. They sure made some interesting things. But then a tidal wave of code crashed over him, sweeping him towards the much shallower parts, where everyone who had Ethernet access swam about. Hundreds of lines of code swam before him, making his eyes spin and disorienting himself. He managed to pull himself up right soon enough and watched where he got stranded.

Vine? What the hell was a vine? These kids and their strange names… It appeared to be a video service. Floating about, he saw hundreds of short videos, some humorous, some stupid, and some just plain weird. Laughing, an idea became planted into his head. Maybe he could use this "vine" to his advantage.

**Chapter One:**

Danny was not happy. Not happy at all. This was the third time this past four daysthat the Box Ghost attacked. What the hell was up with that? As he screwed the thermos tight, he heard snickering behind him. Turning around abruptly he saw Ember holding a phone (he didn't know the model, but he was pretty sure Tucker could tell him), possibly recording him.

"And here we have the young halfa protecting his territory from a weaker male," she exclaimed in pseudo documentary voice that barely hid her glee.

"Hey!" He shot a blast of ectoplasm at her as a warning. She scampered soon after that, and he didn't bother to follow her. It seemed she wasn't looking for trouble that time.

Little did he know that this was the beginning of something much bigger.

The next time someone was recording him, it was during a fight with Skulker. The mecha ghost had thrown him down the cement side walk and threw a hefty punch. Somewhere behind him he heard a young voice shout "Ghost Boy got served!" with a loud cackle. It was Johnny 13, and he too had a camera phone, recording the event.

"What the hell?"

The momentary distraction was enough for Skulker to throw him across a bridge, and Danny once more threw himself into battle. After the hunter was safe in the thermos, Danny tried to find Johnny to no avail. It seemed he disappeared just like Ember had. Sadly, Danny didn't make the connection.

It happened again, but this time he was at school. He was at lunch, talking to Tucker and Sam about this cool new game he had seen on the internet last night. It was your typical zombie shooter game but it had the added bonus of vampires, which Danny thought cool, albeit a little odd. Just as he was about to reach for his burger the tray flipped over, hitting him in the face.

"Gotcha! Haha!" It was Youngblood who threw the tray in his face, all while recording it on the same phone that Johnny 13 and Ember had previously. He flew off before Danny could chase him, and he could do little more than sit there in humiliation as everyone laughed around him.

After that, it had stopped for about a week. He was walking after school after parting ways with Sam and Tucker when he saw Johnny 13 and Kitty on a corner. He was about to change and push them to telling him what they were up to when Johnny went up and shouted, "HEY KID, WANT'S SOME DRUGS?"

"What?!" he was so taken aback that he forgot to even about his plan to change into Phantom.

"You know, some recreational stuff," Kitty said with a giggle and a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, some uppers, some tranqs, maybe a few psychedelic shit. You want some?"

Before he could even think of a reacting, another voice shouted behind him.

"Not on my watch! Kid, get away from those delinquents. You don't want the horror of drugs to ruin your life!"

Danny never ran faster in his whole life.

When his parents found out, they had obviously freaked out. Apparently the video was on everything, even the evening news.

"Why didn't you tell us that ghosts were selling you drugs!" his mother had cried out.

"Ghost, Danny, ghosts! Don't you remember that we're ghost hunters! We could've helped!" she continued.

Danny had half a mind to shout back that he knew already, seeing as they always threaten to rip him apart molecule by molecule, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"No son of mine shall be harassed!" Jack declared and his parents had immediately gone down to their lab to work on God knows what.

A week later, they came back up. This time though, they were holding a large metal belt.

"Meet the Specter Deflector MRK 2!" Jack said proudly. Danny just sweat dropped at his father's antics.

"Wear this around you 24/7 and those pesky ghosts should leave you alone," his mother explained.

"What about when I take a bath?" he asked as his father put it around his waist. It was kind of tight.

"Don't worry Danny, its water proof!"

"Oh dear God have mercy!" Danny inwardly cried. This was not good.

He had to go to school with it on. To school! Not only did he have to endure the strange stares and the laughter, but he also had to endure the ridiculous taunts it ensued.

"Nice chastity belt Fentina!" Dash had shouted across campus as he tried to enter the school unnoticed. Too late for that. Everyone around him burst into laughter and for the rest of the day he had to hear people asking if his belt came with a dragon and if it was called Sam and other mockeries. His friends told him it would blow over by 5th period. It didn't.

Then it got worse. He was leaving school again when Dora appeared out of nowhere. Desiree, Kitty, and Ember stood behind her, egging her on while chanting "Do it for the vine!" Once again, they had a camera phone on them.

"D-Danny Fenton it is nice to see you!"

"What the—"

"I-I see that you too have a belt of chastity. I was hoping that you would allow me to be the key to your belt as long as you're the key to mine."

"The fuck?"

She blushed heavily in embarrassment before fleeing away. The other ghosts just laughed mercilessly before chasing Dora down the street.

"What the hell is going on?!" He would find his answer later, in the form of an email from Tucker.

**A/N: That's it for now, but if you'd like to submit a vine to be put in this crack fic of wonder, don't be afraid to drop a review!**


End file.
